1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to matching images, and more particularly to systems and methods for matching images.
2. Description of Related Art
Quality control is very important in manufacturing products in large quantities. In order to ensure high quality products, an image of a manufactured product is analyzed and compared against an image of a prototype so as to evaluate the quality of the manufactured product.
In analyzing the manufactured product, a section of the image, known as a measure target, of the manufactured product is compared against a similar section of the image of the prototype to evaluate a quality of the manufactured product.
However, selecting the measure target is often implemented manually. If multiple images of manufactured products need to be analyzed, it is difficult and time-consuming to manually locate the measure target for each of the images. Additionally, since the measured target of the manufactured product may vary in size and shape compared to the image of the prototype, quality control may suffer.
What is needed, therefore, is a method which can quickly match images in order to locate a measure target for each of matched images.